The present invention relates to a garment used for enabling the supply of heat to an appendage of a body.
There are various portable heat emitting devices on the product market for the purpose of maintaining or providing extra warmth to a body. For example, electrically heated socks are available which may be worn on the feet of a wearer. Also, air-activated heat packs are available which may be inserted into gloves, in a jacket pocket, or placed in footwear.
In accordance with example embodiments of the present invention, a device for applying heat from a heating device to appendage of a wearer is described. The device includes a base layer including a pocket. The base layer is configured to accommodate the appendage of the wearer. The pocket is configured for removable insertion of the heating device so that when the heating device is inserted in the pocket and the device is worn by the wearer, heat from the heating device is applied to the appendage. The device may be, for example, a garment, undergarment or garment liner.